Such a control cabinet arrangement is known from WO 03/081153 A1. The known control cabinet arrangement is used in household appliances, for example in a refrigerator with the purpose of adjusting refrigerator functions. In the known case, the mounting plate is formed by the front of the refrigerator door or a plate at the front of the refrigerator. For fixing the control cabinet, a rear face cover is located at the rear face of the mounting plate. Subsequently, polyurethane is pumped into the spacing on the rear face in order to fix the rear face cover. Then the control cabinet is inserted and retained in the rear face cover by mounting the frame. Such an assembly is troublesome and requires a plurality of units. Further, the opening in the mounting plate has a relatively complicated contour. The rear face of the mounting plate must be accessible for the mounting of the rear face cover.